


Misery Loves Company

by sunkelles



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (2017), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Artemis Crock, Bisexual Wonder Woman, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Married Diana/Audrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: When Wally dies, it seems like everyone wants to talk to Artemis. Some offer their condolences. Others try to share her pain, and some offer unsolicited suggestions for dealing with her grief. She didn’t expect Wonder Woman to talk to her about it, though.





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> so after seeing wonder woman 2017 i was thinking about diana mourning steve and my bff mentioned something about wally west on the way out of the theater and i'm like YES THIS IS THE FIC 
> 
> so this happened enjoy

When Wally dies, it seems like everyone wants to talk to Artemis. Some offer their condolences. Others try to share her pain, and some offer unsolicited suggestions for dealing with her grief. She didn’t expect Wonder Woman to talk to her about it, though.

Wonder Woman comes up to her at the Watchtower, looking everything like a woman on a mission.

“I wanted to speak with you, Artemis,” she says. Which is really weird, considering that Artemis has never held a conversation with the Amazon.

“Yeah,” Artemis says, even _sounding_ flustered,” sure!” She’s never talked to the woman, but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t always wanted to. She always thought that Wonder Woman was the coolest superhero when she was little. She even had a bit of a crush on her if she’s being honest with herself.

“It’s about Kid Flash.” Of course it is. Artemis sighs, and steels herself for another lecture from an authority figure that she doesn’t really know about how she’ll be able to get over it with time.

“There was a man that I loved a long time ago-” Artemis knows that it’s rude, but this information sort of shocks her.

Artemis interrupts, “You had a boyfriend?” Wonder Woman knits her eyebrows together.

“You sound so surprised?”

“Sorry,” Artemis says, sounding even more flustered, “I just- I thought you were a lesbian.” She’s married to the Queen of Kaznia, and the media always called the pair of them lesbians. Artemis never really questioned it.

“The media has never gotten that right,” Wonder Woman says, sounding exasperated, “I am bisexual.” Artemis feels that little rush of adrenaline she always gets when she realizes that someone else is bi.

“Cool,” Artemis says, _way_ too excited, “I am too.” Wonder Woman smiles at her.

“It’s nice to know that there are more of us.” Artemis really likes knowing that too. Zatanna, however, is going to be disappointed that Wonder Woman isn’t a lesbian like the media has always claimed. She always thought that it was cool to be able to claim the most badass and famous woman on earth as fellow lesbian.

“Where was I?”   
  
“You were talking about a man you loved.” Wonder Woman’s eyes twinkle a little when she gets back onto the subject, but she looks a little sad too, like just thinking about this man is a bittersweet experience.

“Ah yes, When I first left Themyscira, there was a man that I loved. His name was Steve.” It sounds so _generic_ for the former love of the most famous woman on earth, but Artemis realizes that names don’t tell the whole story. Her lost love’s name was _Wally_ after all.

“He died a long time ago. It was 1918 actually.” Artemis doesn’t intend to be rude, but that’s kind of her constant state of being.

Artemis ends up saying, “And you’re going to tell me I’ll get over it.” Wonder Woman looks shocked and a little bit offended at the suggestion.

“No, that’s not it at all. I don’t think that I’ll ever be _over_ him." 

“But that was almost a hundred years ago.” Artemis can’t imagine mourning someone for a hundred years.

“Pain doesn’t die with time, Artemis. It gets fainter and easier to deal with, but it doesn’t go away. People will be telling you that you need to get over him. That you should be over him already, it’s been _however_ long, but it’s alright not to be alright. You won’t be fine overnight.” That’s a depressing thought, but it kind of helps too. Everyone _has_ been telling her that she needs to pick herself up again, that she needs to start getting over it. It’s comforting to know that the most badass woman on earth still isn’t over the death of a loved one from almost a hundred years ago.

“I just wanted you to know that.”

Then she smiles a little sadly and adds, “Superman says misery loves company.”

“Thank you Wonder Woman,” Artemis says, “I think that _does_ help.” Nothing anyone has told her has really helped, but she thinks that this might. It at least makes her feel a little less weak than she did before.

“You can call me Diana, you know.” And that? That’s _huge._ Even Cassie calls her Wonder Woman, and they’ve been partners for a year.

“Thank you, Diana,” Artemis says. Diana turns to leave, and for the first time since Wally died, Artemis feels like she did something right.

**Author's Note:**

> also i think that it's pretty cool that artemis and diana are both named after the same goddess? i don't mention that here because there was no room but it's p cool anyways


End file.
